


How Far I'll Go

by procrastinates



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: (it doesn't have to be Non-Famous AU but i'll tag it just in case), Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Drabble, Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 08:11:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11778987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/procrastinates/pseuds/procrastinates
Summary: For movie night, Youngbin and Inseong want to watch a horror movie. Jaeyoon can't help but comply.





	How Far I'll Go

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic for sf9! I really wanted to write something for them, but I was having a lot of writer's block. thankfully I got some inspiration from rewatching spectacle fantasy 9, so I hope you enjoy!

“So, what do you guys want to watch tonight?” Youngbin asked Inseong and Jaeyoon as he turned on their television to log in to Netflix. Because of the heavy rain, the three decided to have a movie night instead of going out on a date.

“What about _Moana_? I love that movie,” Jaeyoon suggested as he set snack bowls on the table and settled in between his boyfriends.

“Jaeyoon, we know. We’ve already watched that several times, and you always sing the soundtrack,” Inseong replied. “Here, Youngbin, give me the remote.”

He scrolled through a couple of recommended titles, until he came upon the horror category.

“We should watch a scary movie!” Youngbin exclaimed excitedly. Jaeyoon gulped. As much as he got scared easily, he knew that the other two loved fear and thrill. During their past trip to the amusement park, he lost his mind as Youngbin and Inseong enjoyed going on scary rides and visiting the haunted house.

“Oh, this one seems interesting,” Inseong said as he selected a movie entitled _Hush_. “' _She lives in isolation, a world of silence. It doesn’t mean she’s easy prey. One intruder finds that out the hard way._ '”

“Let’s watch it then,” Youngbin agreed. “But Jaeyoon, are you going to be alright? We can watch something else if you want.”

The two eldest looked at him, giving loving, concerned expressions. Jaeyoon knew that Youngbin and Inseong would be understanding if he said he was scared, but he also didn’t want to ruin the night by making them watch something they didn’t like.

“Of course I’ll be fine,” Jaeyoon assured, giving them a small grin. “It’s not like I haven’t dealt with horror before.”

“Okay then, _Hush_ it is,” Inseong said. He got up to turn off the lights, then pressed play to begin the movie.

 

 

As soon as the action began, Jaeyoon knew that he was going to be doomed. Youngbin and Inseong mostly stayed quiet, too busy watching the screen to even eat any snacks. On the other hand, Jaeyoon was the opposite: trying to distract himself from the fear by listening to the rain thudding against the window and eating handfuls of popcorn.

For a while, it somewhat worked, as he kept himself from paying too much attention to the movie. However, as it got more scary, Jaeyoon couldn’t hold in his fear any longer. Once the intruder shot the main character, Jaeyoon buried his face in Youngbin’s shoulder and linked arms with his boyfriends.

“Jaeyoon, do you want to watch something else?” Youngbin asked, concern evident in his voice.

“Oh, no, it’s fine!” Jaeyoon insisted, looking back at him. “I was just surprised.” He laughed to try to lessen the tension, then turned back to the screen. After examining him for a few moments, Youngbin and Inseong exchanged worried glances and cuddled closer against Jaeyoon.

 

The three kept watching the movie, even though Youngbin and Inseong were more focused on Jaeyoon than the screen in front of them. Knowing he couldn’t show his fear again, Jaeyoon tried his best to show as little of a reaction as possible so that the other two could enjoy the rest of the night. Despite his efforts, when another person was killed, he couldn’t help but scream and look away from the screen. Tears began screaming down his face as Jaeyoon let out small sobs in fear.

Finally, Youngbin picked up the remote from the table and paused the movie as Inseong got up to turn on the lights. Jaeyoon looked up to see his boyfriends’ faces filled with compassion.

“Hey, you alright?” Inseong asked, moving his hand to caress Jaeyoon’s cheeks.

“Yeah, it’s nothing, really. I’m fine,” Jaeyoon tried to reassure them. He hid his face and wiped the tears that kept welling up in his eyes as he cowered away from them.

“You know you can be honest with us,” Youngbin said as he turned Jaeyoon’s face towards them. “We love you. We care about you. You come before anything else. We don’t want you to have to suffer because of us.”

“Yeah… but what I’m going to say is really stupid…” Jaeyoon muttered, trying to look at anything but his boyfriends.

“If you’re worried about it, we are,” Inseong affirmed. Jaeyoon sighed, then looked back at the other two, figuring he might as well come clean.

“I was scared, okay? Sure, I’m from Busan, so I’m supposed to be a ‘manly man,’ but I hate horror, and I hate scary things,” Jaeyoon confessed. “I know you already learned this last time, but I didn’t want to back out and ruin our date by not letting you guys enjoy something you liked. But it seems like I’ve already ruined it for you, so… I’m sorry.”

Youngbin and Inseong looked at each other before sighing. Jaeyoon looked at the two, afraid that they really didn’t care about his thoughts.

“Well, that is kind of stupid,” Inseong said. “Date nights are about having fun. It’s about spending time with the people you love doing things you like to do. Youngbin and I may like the thrill of horror movies, but that doesn’t mean you have to force yourself to do something you don’t want to do.”

Youngbin nodded in agreement before adding, “You’re a part of this relationship, too, you know? We want to hear what you have to say, and make you happy, and make you feel loved. Okay?”

Jaeyoon rushed into his boyfriends’ embrace, letting out a sigh of relief. They cuddled against him, rubbing his back to comfort him.

“Thank you…” he whispered quietly. Upon hearing that, Youngbin and Inseong smiled and gave him small pecks on the cheek.

 

 

“THE LINE WHERE THE SKY MEETS THE SEA, IT CALLS ME! AND NO ONE KNOOOOOOWS HOW FAR IT GOOOOOOES!” Jaeyoon began singing at the top of his lungs.

And even though Youngbin and Inseong knew that the neighbors were going to be mad that he was making so much noise at such a late hour, they joined in with the lyrics, laughing at how much fun they were having. Sure, this movie night might have ended in Moana once again, but at least they spent their time together cuddled up on the couch happily.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you guys enjoyed reading this! please feel free to leave your thoughts below :)
> 
> ps: I actually thought "Hush" was kinda boring??? I've watched it before, but I had to rewatch to remember. even so I tried to keep spoilers out of this (in case anyone actually does watch that movie lmao)


End file.
